


Momentum

by fungusboy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Emergency Medical Technicians, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Racconto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungusboy/pseuds/fungusboy
Summary: Gli ultimi istanti di vita.





	Momentum

L’ultima cosa che ricordo è di avergli detto di frenare. Sento della gente urlare sopra di me. Non riesco ad aprire gli occhi ma attraverso le palpebre intravedo della forte luce bianca che scorre ad intermittenza. Le mie gambe e la mia testa sembrano appoggiate a qualcosa di morbido, immagino di essere su un lettino di ospedale. Spero di essere in ospedale, perché all’improvviso provo un dolore atroce al braccio destro. Un velluto caldo scorre attraverso il mare di aghi appuntiti che mi trafiggono dalla spalla alla mano. 

Apro con fatica gli occhi, che mi iniziano a bruciare per il sudore che dalla fronte è gocciolato sulle ciglia. Sì, sono in ospedale.   
All’improvviso sento il lettino girare bruscamente l’angolo ed entrare in una stanza buia. Spero in un po’ di pace per le mie palpebre affaticate ma un fascio di luce potentissimo si scaglia sul mio viso. Qualcuno mi prende il braccio ferito e urlo. Un dolore così lancinante non l’avevo mai provato. Un altro dolore si sostituisce a quello del braccio, un infermiere mi afferra e mi infila un ago spesso nella spalla.   
L’anestesia locale inizia a fare effetto e il mio corpo, che inavvertitamente era diventato un tronco, si rilassa. 

Non sento più niente se non il bip bip del mio cuore. Sto perdendo di nuovo molto sangue, ma non lo riesco più a descrivere. I dottori si agitano, il bip bip si fa più lento. Sento il chirurgo urlare “carica”. Poi mi sveglio.


End file.
